Broken Bodies and Mending Hearts
by Sugarhon
Summary: You remember Urchin right the boy who feel in love with Ariel, but love wasn't returned. So what would happen if Ariel and Melody was thrown back in the Sea. Would Love bloom between Ariel and Urchin. I am rating high for future reference.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken bodies and Mending Hearts**

**Chapter 1 Ariel and Melody found in Trouble**

**It started out a peaceful day for King Triton, his girls and his kingdom until a messenger arrived yelling with all his might, " King Triton I have terrible news oh please you must hear me out!" **

**"Well what are you waiting for hurry and spit it out!" yelled Triton kind of afraid about the news. "Well it seems that your daughter Ariel and her daughter Melody have been found at sea in a **

**little row boat bruised and beaten," replied the messenger. "WHAT hurry take me to them I will need someone else to come with me hey messenger it has been a while but bring me Urchin he **

**will want to help," ordered King Triton. It took the messenger all of five minutes to find and bring Urchin to King Triton. "You sent for me your majesty I am sorry for the delay I was just **

**thinking about Ariel and how I am hoping that life has been good to her," replied Urchin. "Well that is reason I called you here it seems that Ariel and her daughter melody have been foun**

**d at sea in a little rowboat and are very hurt I will need your help in getting them," replied King Triton. "What Ariel is hurt I will be right there at your side in helping her and what of that **

**human she was with I thought that they were in love why hasn't he been taking care of her?"asked Urchin. "I don't know but if I find out that he has hurt her somehow he will pay dearly," **

**replied King Triton as he swam off with Urchin straight oh his tail both of them swimming for the girl that both of them loved. With the way they both were swimming it took them merely **

**seconds to reach the place where all the messengers have stopped the boat and when they looked inside nothing prepared them for what they saw. Melody had what looked like a broken arm **

**and other than that they were okay it looked like it was Ariel who was in the worse condition. Immediately to make sure they were safe underwater Triton had changed them both back into **

**mermaids to take down to Atlantica. Urchin had been the first to act and had grabbed Ariel and left Melody to King Triton. King Triton just looked at Urchin knew that the boy had deep feelings **

**for Ariel and it had been a deep blow to him when Ariel had chosen to marry that human Erik and he could only hope that for the humans sake that he had not done anything to harm her or their **

**child. "Don't worry Urchin I am sure that Ariel and Melody will be fine. I will call the best doctor that we have in Atlantica and I won't stop until the person responsible for what happened to **

**them both is caught," assured King Triton. "May I ask permission from you for to help you on your search for the truth on what happened to Ariel and Melody?" asked Urchin. "Well we will **

**worry about that later after we get Ariel and Melody back to Atlantica," replied King Triton. "Grand ..Father is that ... you?" asked a disgruntled Melody. "Oh Melody I am so glad that you are **

**okay. Can you tell me what happened at your mom's and dad's castle?" asked King Triton. "Oh it was really horrible I tried my best to help but my mother shooed me away she had tried to **

**help father but pirates came and killed everyone including my father mom and I managed to escape but not before someone had tried to rape my poor mother that is how I got my broken arm I **

**had saved her before he got very far so we ran as far as we could until we came across the little boat we were on and.. oh I am a mermaid and so is mom," replied Melody a little shocked. **

**"Yes you are we had to in order to treat both of you. I just hope that your mother understands she loves the world above the sea but did you know that once she was the best and fastest **

**mermaid in Atlantica?" asked Urchin. "Really so she actually enjoyed being a mermaid before she turned back into a human?" asked Melody. "Yes and she was one of the most beautiful **

**mermaids that I ever saw, but don't tell your mother I said that I don't want her to know," replied Urchin. Melody just shook her head yes and waited until they arrived at Atlantic her water **

**home.**

**(Hey everyone i just wanted to see how this would be rated, but just so you know i plan on finishing it anyway but i love comments.) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Recovery and Urchin's waiting

It seemed like eternity for Urchin as he waited outside in the waiting room and he couldn't stand it anymore. He had gotten tired of looking at the

plants that were moving with the current of the water outside the square shaped window. Melody, who had already been seen, was sitting

outside with Urchin with her arm in a sling of seaweed. "It is going to be okay Urchin mom has gotten out of a lot of tight spots before," said

Melody trying to calm Urchin down. "It isn't that Melody you see I love your mother so much I wish I could of taken her away and lived with her

down here," replied Urchin to the fifteen year old girl. (wasn't sure how old to make melody so I am making her fifteen, Ariel will be 29 since she

was sixteen years old in the movie, um I am guessing she was 17 when melody was born so I am making her a little younger than she would be.)

The black haired, blue eyed teenager didn't know what to think. Urchin loved her mother so much that it hurt to think what would have happened

if her mom had married Urchin instead of her father. Would she of even been born the way she was. "Sorry Melody I didn't mean to insult your

father we have just been best friends forever and I really love your mother," apologized Urchin. "It is okay Urchin you know if you want to go after

my mom go right ahead I like you and well I miss my dad but mom is going to need someone in her life," replied Melody. Urchin smiled at Melody

and realized that other than her father's black hair she really was the spitting image of Ariel the only difference was that Melody has black hair

and Ariel has red hair. He smiled at the thought of Ariel's hair so red and full of life he has been a little disappointed with the way it looked above

water. Wasn't flowing around her like it should, but he decided to keep that to himself. "Man I LOVE being a mermaid I can a whole bunch of stuff I

couldn't do before," squealed Melody. To prove her point she did three back flips, two front flips, twirled and bowed gracefully. "You are defiantly

your mother's daughter," replied Urchin with a smirk. "You really think so?" asked Melody as she blushed. "Yeah I know so only someone that is

related to her could do something like that," replied Urchin. Melody shook her head yes in thanking Urchin when the door from the doctor's room

flew open. King Triton had come out with a sad face and swam over to Urchin and Melody. "Grandfather is mom going to be okay?" asked Melody

with tears brimming at her eyes. "The doctor said she will survive but that she needs rest and relaxation," replied King Triton. "Sir is there any

idea when Ariel will wake up?" asked Urchin. "Not really all I know is that she should wake up in about fifteen to thirty minutes," replied King

Triton. Melody was impressed she had no idea that Urchin cared for her mom like that. Then the three of them sat down on the blue green coral

chairs to wait until Ariel woke up.

_( Okay second chapter did I do better that time?)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Ariel wakens and Revelations

It seemed like hours to King Triton, Melody and Urchin when in fact it was only thirty-five minutes. Then the purple door to the room opened

again and the doctor came out and said, "Your daughter King Triton has awakened and is ready for you guys," replied the doctor. That is all it took

for Urchin and he raced in there at top speed and knocked over everything in his path to get to Ariel. "Wow he must really love mom," replied

Melody. "You have no idea Melody Urchin and your mother goes way back," replied King Triton. King Triton and Melody entered the room to find

Ariel and Urchin in a friendly hug. "MELODY!" yelled Ariel. "MOTHER!" yelled Melody at the same time. They swam to each other with full speed.

They gave each other a hug, and then Ariel doubled over in pain. "Ariel you need to rest you have suffered two broken bones and who knows

what else," replied Urchin. Ariel shook her head yes and then went back to bed. "Ariel what happened up there with Erik, Melody and you

yesterday?" asked King Triton. Ariel started to cry and so did Melody. "Oh it is okay Ariel you don't have to tell us yet," replied Urchin and he

comforted Ariel. "No it is okay it will help me out," replied Ariel. Melody knew how hard this was going to be for her mother and held her hand.

"Okay here is what happened," started Ariel

_Flashback…._

_"Ariel honey it is time we woke up Melody," announced Erik. "Okay it is no problem I will go do that right now," replied Ariel. She smiled at Erik with _

_his black hair and smile. Ariel went to go get Melody up to find her already up and dressed in her blue summer dress. "Melody you are up early, _

_are you okay normally you are not up this early?" asked Ariel. "I am okay mom it just seems like today something is going to happen and I don't _

_know what to do," replied Melody. "Oh everything is going to be fine I don't know what made y..," Ariel broke off because they all of a sudden _

_heard people screaming. Then Erik broke through the door and fell on the floor. "ERIK, DADDY!" yelled Ariel and Melody. "Ariel please take Melody _

_and go to your father's place it isn't safe here and…remember…I…love…you…be…happy. "Sighed Erik as he died because of a stabbed to the _

_heart. "Melody he is right we have to go it isn't safe here anymore," replied Ariel as she took her daughter's hand to leave. "Where do you think _

_you are going your highness? My you are beautiful come here," yelled a pirate as he forcefully dragged Ariel to him and got on top of her. "YOU _

_LET GO OF MY MOTHER!" yelled Melody as she swiped at him. They did get away but not before he had broken Melody's arm and did a lot of _

_damage to Ariel. "Come on Melody there is the boat we have to get in it and go far away as we can," replied Ariel. Melody shook her head yes, got _

_in the boat and looked toward her old home one last time._

_End of Flashback…_

"So that is it that is what happened up there with us. We were attacked by pirates and my Erik was killed," replied Ariel. "Oh Ariel I am so sorry.

Actually sorry for two things, one I thought that Erik had done something to you and two sorry for you losing your husband like that," replied

Urchin. Ariel smiled at Urchin and actually took some time to look at her old childhood friend. He had grown that is for sure a lot in fact. His hair had

stayed the same, he had muscled out and then those eyes the blue eyes were more piercing than ever. Ariel had to admit it her friend Urchin had

grown up. "Mom can we stay her in Atlantica?"asked Melody. Ariel looked up at her father, Urchin and Melody and said," This is where Erik had told

us to be with his dying words so yes we will stay here," replied Ariel. Urchin couldn't help himself he was so happy and did a back flip. "Urchin

come on let us go see the rest of Atlantica. It has been a while since I have been here," replied Ariel. "Sure but what about Melody and your

injuries as well?" asked Urchin. "Well if I know my daughter she will want time with her grandfather and as well as my sisters and as for the

injuries I should be okay as long as I do not over do my self," replied Ariel. Urchin shook his head yes and said, "Alright I will show you what has

been happening at Atlantica while you have been away."

_(Well how was this one I have tried to do what you all have suggested, but like I said earlier i am not on my normal computer.)_


End file.
